A multi-institutional consortium has been coordinated to establish an AIDS Malignancy Specimen Bank and associated clinical database. The consortium is centered at UCSF, long known as a prominent leader in AIDS research. The Principal Investigator, Michael McGrath, MD, PhD, and the Operations Office are located at San Francisco's leading AIDS referral center, San Francisco General Hospital (SFGH). The solid tumor consortium consists of investigators at the major care hospitals in San Francisco, New England Deaconess Medical Center in Boston, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Hospital in New York City, and the Duke University Oncology Consortium of eight hospitals in the Southeastern United States who see more than 10,000 new cancer patients per year. Anogenital pre-neoplastic and neoplastic specimens will be obtained from prospectively studied cohorts of men (600 enrolled in anal cancer study) and women (45O-6OO) from the San Francisco Bay Area, both studies coordinated by co-Principal Investigator, Joel Palelsky, MD. Solid tumor specimens from throughout the country will be sent or brought to the SFGH Department of Pathology, where they will receive a diagnosis from Brian Herndier, MD and Stanford University consultant, Roger Warnke, MD. Specimens will be processed into single cell suspensions and be immunophenotyped, and both single cell suspensions and tissue pieces will be entered into the UCSF AIDS Specimen Band The UCSF AIDS Specimen Bank, overseen by John Greenspan, MD, has been in existence since 1983 and since that time has banked 68,000 specimens and sent out over 77,000 specimens to researchers. Clinical follow-up information will be requested from clinicians involved in patient care, and that data will be entered into the SFGH AIDS Malignancy Bank database. Individuals providing specimens and clinical information for the AMB database will be reimbursed. Follow-up clinical information will be requested every 6 months. Two other tissue bank databases will also be constructed at SFGH and information entered into the AMB database. The first represents fixed biopsy specimens obtained from patients with AIDS lymphoma since 1984 when Dr. Lawrence Kaplan began a clinical database on all patients diagnosed at SFGH with AIDS lymphoma. Specimens in the SFGH Pathology Department will be linked with clinical information from Dr. Kaplan's database. A third tissue bank database will consist of specimens from patients identified in Dr. Elizabeth Holly's population-based lymphoma epidemiology study. 500 patients with AIDS lymphoma were identified in this study and a major attempt to link the existence of permanent sections with clinical follow- up information will be made on this true population-based cohort of specimens. A pilot HPV research study is proposed. The overall goal of this proposal is to link databases with AIDS Malignancy Tissue Banks and to provide access to specimens at the recommendation of the Tissue Bank Steering Committee.